Recently, we have tested the efficacy of a vaccine against the bacterium Staphyloccocus aureus when displayed on SSHELs. We discovered that SSHEL-displayed vaccine enhanced the protective efficacy against S. aureus infection in a mouse bacteremia model without the need for an adjuvant, compared to administration of the vaccine alone, and that this was likely via increased production of memory T cells producing TNFalpha and IFN gamma. The project represents the translation of basic science research developed in the Ramamurthi lab, and employs the imaging and zebrafish tumor model expertise in the Tanner lab, and the vaccine, drug delivery, and mouse model expertise in the Fitzgerald lab.